Love in the Land of the Dead
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Nny dies again, but ends up in Halloween town!There he meets Sythe Skellington, and cant help but feel protective of her, when he meets Lock, her boyfriend.Oh theres one more thing Oogies back!Will the town of Halloween be taken over? Or not?NnyxOC T R&R


**First NBC/Jthm story! Be nice!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Sythe. **

**Pairings- SythexLock but will be SythexNny in the end.**

**Sythe- has long black hair and dark blue eyes. Looks mostly like her father, but has some stitches like her mother.**

**Can some one help me out? I have a DA account but dont know how to upload pics on the computer PLEASE HELP!**

~~~line~~~

Nny groaned as he sat up. He looked around, his eye widened when he saw he was in a graveyard he stood. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked aloud. He looked around and saw someone standing looking up at the full moon. He walked towards her as he continued to look around.

~~~Line~~~

Sythe sighed as she looked up at the full moon. She heard a noise and looked around there was a skinny man with black hair and big brown eyes walking towards her as he looked around. She blinked and smiled.

"Hello, I havent seen you around town. Are you new?" she asked. The man looked at her suspiciously. "I'm Sythe Skellington." Sythe said holding out her hand. The man glared at it.

"Johnny. Johnny C. But you can call me Nny for short." the skinny man said.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Sythe said walking toward town. Nny following.

"Where exactly am I?" he asked.

"Halloween town." Sythe answered humming 'This is Halloween'.

"Halloween Town?" Nny asked. Then muttered. "Great, more freaks to make fun of me... I swear if any one says the word wacky I'll kill them..." He looked up to see a tall skinny skeleton man come over.

"Sythe! There you are! I told you not to run off like that. You scared me." the man said.

"Sorry Daddy. We have a new arrival! His name is Johnny." Sythe said. Jack looked at Nny, who was shifting his weight as he looked around. Nny looked at him and glared.

"What?" Nny hissed."Dont you know it's rude to stare?" Jack blinked.

"Forgive me, I'm just shocked. We havent had a new arrival in years. I'm Jack Skellington." Jack said.

"Nny." Nny said gripping his knives that were in his coat pocket.

"Well, its nice to meet you Nny. I'm sure you will love Halloween Town." Jack said. Nny grunted as they walked throught town. Nny's eye twitched as he felt eyes on him and heard whispers.

"A new arrival?"

"Wow look how skinny he is."

"He sure is wacky." that did it Nny snapped and turned to the crowd to one person Who had said it. Jack and Sythe stopped and looked at him.

Nny grabbed the guy by the throat, and pulled out a knife."What did you call me?" Nny hissed. The poor creature gulped.

"W-wacky?" he said studdering. Nny growled and through him in to a wall killing him.(Death by wall XD)

"Why is it, every where I go, I am made fun of and called names? Fuck! I just cant win!" Nny yelled. Sythe stared at the knife and walked over to Nny. Jack tried to stop her but failed. Sythe took the knife making Nny turn to her and glare. Sythe smiled as she studied the blade.

"Nice. Where did you get this?" she asked. Nny blinked.

"I got from my Dad when I was 5. He gave it to me before he died." Nny said as he snatched the knife back. Sythe smiled.

"Its cool. Have any more?" she asked. Nny raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Sythe..." Jack said in a warning tone. Sythe sighed.

"I know, I know..." she said.

"Why dont you head home. Your mothers worried about you." Jack said.

"But Daad!" Sythe protested.

"Home. Now." Jack ordered.

"Fine." Sythe said walking past her dad and heading towards a Castle like building. Nny stared after her. He smirked. Jack sighed and looked around he clapped his hands.

"Back to work everyone!" he ordered. the crowd left. "Sorry about the rudeness." Jack said. "You'll need a place to live. So You can stay with me and my family til we find you a place." Jack said walking in the direction where his daughter had walked off in. Nny followed.

~~~line~~~

"Oh Mom he was so cool!" Sythe said sighing. Sally smiled.

"Looks like some one has a new crush." she said.

"No, I'm dating Lock remember? Though Nny was cute."Sythe said smiling. Sally giggled.

"Help me finish dinner." she said Sythe went to her mother's side and helped. They heard the door open.

"Sally! I'm home! And I've brought a guest!" Jack called.

"In the kitchen dear!" Sally said. A moment later Jack walked in Nny following. Sythe smiled. Sally smiled at Nny."Let me guess you must be the new arrival Nny." Sally said Nny nodded but didnt say anything.

"Nny will be staying here awhile. Sythe can you show him to the guest room?"

"Sure!" Sythe said she ran over and grabbed Nny's arm and ran out of the kitchen and to the stairs, pulling Nny with her. when they got to the stairs she let him go. He growled at her.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again." He hissed. Sythe flinched.

"Sorry." she said as she headed up the stairs Nny followed. "Lucky for you when you entered the house your stuff was sent here." Sythe said as she opened the door to the guest room. "Dinner is in a few minutes." Sythe said as she left. Nny watched her go. He looked around the room. He glared when he saw a bed. He walked to the closet and opened it to see all his clothes and knives. He took off his trench coat and hung it up he put his knives away except the ones in his boots. He walked out of his room and went down stairs. He went to the dinning room and saw Sythe setting the table. Sally was putting the food out, and Jack was putting out some food and water bowls out. He whistled.

"Zero!" he called. there was a bark and the little ghost dog came in and started eating. Sythe saw Nny and smiled.

"Hello. I trust the room was to your liking?" she asked.

"Yeah, its fine. Though there isnt any need for the bed." Nny answered.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"I dont sleep. I deteast it." Nny explained. Jack looked at him

"You dont sleep at all?" he asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Nny replyed as he walked to the table, he sat down and leaned back in the chair. Sally and Jack sat down and started eating, Sythe sat next to Nny.

"So Nny tell us about yourself, what did you do in the human world?" Jack asked.

"I killed people, though I didnt enjoy the blood... am I dead?" Nny asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Damn it all thats the third time this week... Well at least its quiet..." Nny muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sythe asked.

"What?" Nny asked.

"You said it was the third time this week. What do you mean by that?" Sally asked.

"Oh... I cant die... Something about being a Wastlock" Nny explained.

~~~After Dinner~~~

Sythe took the dishes in the kitchen and put them in the dish washer. Nny was leaning against the counter watching as she pulled out two cups and started making smoothies. Sythe looked through the seasonings.

"Where is that nightshade... Ahha!" She pulled the bottle out and poured a tiny bit in the smoothies. She put the Nightshade back. "Mom! Dad!" she called as she stirred the smoothies. Jack and Sally came in.

"Yes?" Jack said. Sythe held out the smoothies.

"I made you some smoothies." she said. Her parents took them and sniffed them. Sythe pouted."Come on! Their just smoothies!" she said.

"Just checking." Sally said as she took a sip. Jack took a sip of his. Sythe smiled. Sally and Jack passed out. Sythe caught the drinks and and poured them out. Nny blinked.

"What did you put in those smoothies?" he asked.

"Nightshade. They'll be fine though they will have headachs. " Sythe said as she grabbed her moms arms and dragged her to the couch. Then she dragged her father to the couch but left him on the floor. Sythe ran up to her room. Nny followed her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I want to go out tonight." Sythe looked through her closet and pulled out a strapless red and black corset and a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in them. She walked into her bathroom and closed the doore and changed. She came out. She looked at Nny."You need to change." she said as she grabbed her black boots and pulled them on.

"Why?"

"Because you, are coming with me." Sythe said smiling.

"Why?" Nny asked.

"Me and my friends want to throw you a welcome party!" Sythe said. Nny blinked. Then shrugged.

"What ever." He went to his room and changed. When he came back, Sythe was fixing her hair. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Sure..." he said.

"Good cause Shock and Lock just got here. come on!" she said. The two walked down the stairs, Sythe opened the door and let Nny go first. She followed closing the door behind her a bag in her hand.. Nny saw two people come over. The boy went to Sythe and kissed her cheek. "Nny this is Shock and Lock. Lock and Shock Nny."

"Hi." Shock said smiling.

"Whats up." lock greeted. Nny nodded to them but didnt speak.

"Sythe? Did you get the things I needed?" Shock asked.

"Oh yeah. Here." Sythe said handing Shock the bag. Shock smiled Lock looked int he bag and smiled also. Nny's eyes narrowed. "Come on lets hurry to the town square, I wanna get somthing from the witches shop." Sythe said as she walked towards the gate that lead to the town square. Shock and Lock nodded and followed. Sythe looked at Nny."You coming?" she asked smiling. Nny nodded and walked next to her. Lock walked up and glared at Nny as he put an arm around Sythe's shoulder. Nny raised an eyebrow at him. Sythe smirked at Lock's jelousely. She kissed his cheek. Lock smiled at her. Shock appeared next to Nny.

"Sorry bout that. Lock gets really jealous fast." she said.

"I can tell..." Nny said. The small group got to the town square, and went to THe Witches Shop. Sythe went to the tall witch.

'Oh! Sythe! How nice to see you! What can I do to help you today?" the witch asked.

"I need something to give my dad when he wakes up." Sythe said."Something that will keep him from killing me for knocking him and mom out with Deadly Nightshade."

"Ah! I have the perfect thing! Here you go!" she said handing Sythe a present.

"Thanks!" Sythe said puting the present in a bag. Lock snickered.

"I think you'll need more than that! Your dad can get really scary when he's pissed!" he said. Shock nodded.

"Yeah! We speak from expiriance." Shock said. Sythe smirked.

"Trust me. He may be the Pumpkin King, but he is just a big lovable teddy bear!" Sythe said."Now come on let go to the fountian!" Sythe said as she and the others left the shop.

"Hey. Wanna go to Oogie's old lair?" Lock asked. Sythe looked at him.

"We cant. Dad forbid anyone from going there!." she said.

"What, are you scared big bad oogie Boogie's gonna get you?" Lock teased.

"Lock! You know my dad, still doesnt trust you. And besides, he has guards guarding the path to Oogies liar." Sythe said as the got to the fountain.

"Fine..." Lock said.

"Who is Oogie?" Nny asked.

"He was someone who was very bad. He and Jack were always fighting." Shock said.

"I never met him. But from the stories my dad told me he wasnt very happy that my dad was king. And tried to over throw him a few times. A year before I was born, my dad and him got into a fight-" Sythe was cut off by Lock.

"Jack got ahold of a loose thread and the suit that kept Oogie together, fell apart. And Oogie was no more." there was bitterness in Locks voice.

"From what my dad said. It's a good thing Oogie is gone." Sythe said. Lock and Shock looked at each other.

"Hey, you never know... Oogie may come back." Lock mused.

"And try to take the town over again." Shock said.

"And be very angry I bet!" Lock said snickering.

"Old Jack better watch his back if that ever happens." Shock laughed.

"If he does come back, my dad will just stop him again." Sythe said. She looked up at the clock and gasped. "Shit! I gotta get home!" Sythe said. "Come on Nny!" she said she took off towards the house Nny following. Sythe opened the door quietly and looked around. She walked in Nny following.

"Where have you been?" Sythe jumped and turned to see her dad glaring at her.

"Hi, daddy. I was just with Shock and Lock and Nny." Sythe said.

"Lock and Shock? I told you to stay away from them! I dont trust them." Jack said.

"Dad, there my friends! And they've changed!" Sythe said.

"I'll believe it when I see it! Go to your room!" Jack ordered. Sythe pulled out a bag and gave it to Jack as she passed him, Nny followed her and went to his own room. Jack pulled out the present, he opened it. It was a picture of him and Sythe. He sighed and put the picture on the table and sat on the couch. Sally sat next to Jack.

"Jack? Are you all right."

"I'm worried Sally. Sythe has been disobeying us alot lately. Lock has to have something to do with it. I dont trust him, or the others. I'm afraid they're going to do something. Something that will put all of Halloween Town in danger." Jack said sighing.

Sally kissed her husbands cheek."Come on. lets go to bed." she said. Jack nodded and they went to their room.

~~~Line~~~

Shock and Lock laughed as they entered Oogies old liar. Barrel looked up as he put the last bug in the cage.

"Hey, did you get the suit?" he asked. Shock pulled out a suit that looked like Oogie.

"Yep! Sythe gave it to me. Now lets hurry and get Oogie Boogie back together!" she said. Lock smiled.

"He'll be so pleased!" Lock said. Shock smiled as she finished sewing. The three backed away as Oogie groaned. He sat up and looked at them, they smiled.

"Welcome back master!" They said. Oogie smiled evilly and started laughing.

(A/N: was gonna end it here but didnt feel like it... So on with more story!

~~~a couple of weeks later.~~~

Sythe sighed as she sat on her bed. She looked at the time. 6:50. She stood and walked downstairs. She went to the kitchen and started breakfeast._'Damn... Dad still seems really angry... Why does he hate Shock Lock and Barrel so much? It's not like they'll bring Oogie back...'_ Sythe thought as she started the coffee maker, she went back to making pancakes. She looked up from cooking when someone walked in. She looked over to see Nny. She sighed with relief.

"Hey, what are you cooking?" he asked.

"Choclate chip pancakes. Their my dads favorite. I'm hoping it will keep him from forbidding me to see Lock, Shock and Barrel tonight." Sythe answered.

"Hmm... Why does your dad hate them?" Nny asked.

"I dont really know. Lock said it was because they had worked for Oogie. But he said that was over now Oogie was gone. He said that he, Shock and Barrel wouldnt do anything to put the Halloween Town in trouble. And I believe him." Sythe said as she finnished the pancakes. She handed Nny a plate. She grabbed two trays and put a plate on one with a cup of coffee. And a plate with orange juice on the other. She picked the tray with coffee. "Nny can you grabbed the othe tray please?" She asked.

"Sure." Nny put his food down and got the other tray. Sythe walked up to her parents room and walked in. She went to her dads side and gentaly kicked the bed, waking them up. Jack sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Sythe who smiled.

"Made you breakfeast." She said handing him the plate. Sally smiled as she sat up and Nny handed her the tray he was holding. Nny left.

"What do you want?' Jack asked Sythe.

"Everytime I do something nice for you you assume I want something!" Sythe said gave her a look."Can I please hang out with Lock, Shock and Barrel tonight? Pleeeease?" Sythe begged

"No." Jack said as he finshed his food and set the tray on the in table.

"Please, Dad? Just tonight!" Sythe begged. Jack sighed.

'Fine. But only this once!" Jack said Sythe hugged her father.

"Thank you!" Sythe said. Jack smiled, as Sythe danced out of the room. Sally smiled too.

~~~Later later that night~~~

Sythe ran down stairs and headed for the door. Nny was in a chair drinking coffee. He stood.

"Back by midnight!" Jack said sternly.

"Ok dad!" Sythe said as she left Nny following. Sythe sighed."Lock said they would meet us by the fountain, let's go."

~~~Line~~~

Lock looked at the time and blinked."Oh shit! We gotta go!" Lock said Shock looked at the time.

"Your right! Sythe will be wondering where we are at!" she said. Shock,Lock, and Barrel ran towards the door. They ran towrds town, when they got there they saw Sythe sigh and stand from her seat on to the fountian. Nny got a faint sign a annoyance on his face.

"Come on let's get back. Lock's just a jerk if he broke a promise like that." Nny said. Sythe looked at him.

"It's not the first promise he's broken..." Sythe said. Lock and the others ran over.

"Sorry! We lost track of time!" Lock said. Sythe frowned and started walking home. Nny growled at Lock and grabbed him by the callor.

"You know? I really like it here, and you really getting on my nerves! Sythe's my friend, and your girlfriend! Dont you think you should remember these kinds of things? Next time dont forget, bastard!" Nny dropped him and walked after Sythe quickly catching up to her. Lock blinked than growled.

"Awww... I really wanted to spend time with Sythe..." Barrel said.

"Come on! Lets head back. Oogie wont be happy if we dont get back soon." Shock said.

"You guys head back I want to talk to Sythe." Lock ran after Nny and Sythe.

~~~Line~~~

Sythe walked into the house slightly trembling. Nny had a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort her, he didnt really know how though. Jack walked in the room.

"Hey you guys are back pretty early- Sythe? Whats wrong?" jack asked as he walked over to Sythe And Nny. Sythe looked at her father, her dark blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"He broke another promise..." Sythe said her voice breaking. Jack's eyes widened."You were right. Ok? I'm sorry and I should have listened." Syythe said be fore running to her room.

"Sythe!" Jack callled he sighed.

" Next time I see that boy he's dead." Nny growled under his breathe. the door bell screamed. Jack went to the door and opened it. Lock was standing there.

"Can I talk to Sythe?" he asked.

'No." Jack said glaring.

"Jack please! I need to speak to her." Lock said begging. Jack growled making Lock flinch.

"I said no, now get out of here!"

"Jack, come on! Please! I would never hurt Sythe! Please let me speak to her!" Lock said Jack slamed the door in his face. Lock grolwed under his breathe, and ran around to the side of the house. He saw Sythe window. He picked up and pebble and tossed it at the window hitting it."Sythe!' he called softly.

Sythe looked up and went to her window. She saw Lock, and glared. Her door opened and Jack walked in.

"Sythe? Sweetie are you ok?" he asked. Sythe looked at him. She hugged him.

"Daddy i'm so sorry I didnt listen." she said. Jack hugged back.

"It's ok, I forgive you. Get some rest ok?" Jack sain kissing her cheek.

"Ok, dad. Night."

"Good night." Jack left the room. Sythe turned out her light and crawled under the covers and tried to go to sleep. She heard her window open and shot up.

"Get the fuck out of my room Lock." she growled.

"I just want to talk." Lock said.

"Lock I will call my father in here. Get. Out!" Sythe ordered. _'I have to get out of here... I'll go to Nny's room. It's closer...'_ Sythe stood when lock got closer She moved to her door, Lock came closer. Sythe took off out of her room and ran towards Nny's room. Her hand hit the door but before she could open it Lock grabbed her and covered her mouth and dragged her back wards. Sythe kicked out kicking the door.

Nny jumped when he heard a thump he stood, there was another but louder as if someone kicked it. He ran to the door and opened it to see Lock dragging Sythe back into her room. Nny growled and ran after them.

Lock released Sythe ."Sythe I just want to talk I'm not going to hurt you."

"Go away!" Sythe said.

"Sythe pl-"

"She said leave!" Nny growled as he walked in, Sythe watched as he stepped infront of her. Lock stepped back and growled. He went to the window and jumped out, when he landed he ran off. Sythe looked at Nny.

"Thank you." she said hugging him. Nny froze. Sythe gasped and pulled back."Sorry I forgot." Nny shook his head.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" Nny asked.

"Yeah." Sythe was barking and the two saw Zero fly in the room and go above them, with a piece mistletoe. Sythe gasped and tried to get it away from Zero who just flew away. "Sorry about that." Sythe said.

"Its fine, where did he get that?" Nny asked.

"I dont know..." Sythe said. She yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Nny said.

"Yeah good night." Sythe said Nny nodded and left. Sythe laid down and pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

~~~Line~~~

**Uh oh! Oogie is back! Thats not good... But we got Jack, he'll stop Boogie again. =3 Or will he? Bye! Review!** **No flames plz!**


End file.
